


- your girlfriend, minako

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ballet instructor got drunk often, and every person in Hasetsu knew that. Every person in Hasetsu knew, too, that Minako Okukawa was in love with Mari Katsuki. Except for Mari herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt 276. i hadn't heard of this ship before and i decided to give it a go. 
> 
> enjoy!

Minako was drunk, there was no denying it. The ballet instructor got drunk often, and every person in Hasetsu knew that. Every person in Hasetsu knew, too, that Minako Okukawa was in love with Mari Katsuki. Except for Mari herself.

Mari looked at the drunken mess that Minako was, a cigarette in her hand and the lighter in the other. She was sitting in one of the couches at the Hot Spring place while Minako danced and muttered nonsense under her breath. Even a feet away from her, Mari could sense the smell of whiskey from Minako's mouth.

Then the younger woman felt something fall on her, and— what the _fuck_. Minako was scrawled across her lap for a second before she got up, just sitting on Mari's lap. "Mariii," she called as she tried to get closer to the girl. Mari put her arms up so the drunken mess that Minako was wouldn't touch the lit cigarette. "You're beautiful," she hiccupped, her voice tainted with alcohol. "I-I love you," she confessed.

Mari's world stopped beneath her feet. What? _What?_ Had she heard correctly? Minako Okukawa, thirty-seven and a retired ballerina and her crush since she settled down on Hasetsu— _loved_ her? It seemed ridiculous. And, as far as she knew, Minako definitely had a crush on Christophe Giacometti, meaning, a man. Maybe she was bi, but what was more important was that Minako was staring at her intently, a soft, alcohol-induced smile on her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Minako asked, one hand in the other's shoulder. Mari moved a bit so she was near the armrest, where the ashtray was. She left the cigarette there and then nodded. "Y-you like me back, then?" Minako murmured.

Mari was a bit drunk, too, if she was being honest. "Y-yeah," she breathed. Their lips met drowsily and Mari just thought the flavor of whiskey was intoxicating as Minako moved her lips and explored the other woman's mouth obscenely.

"I love you so much," Minako hiccupped once they pulled away. She made Mari roll to the floor in some moment, the carpet flooring simply uncomfortable. She laughed softly, and Mari thought her laugh was angelic. She started huddling closer to the younger woman, kissing her and muttering nonsense under her breath. "I like you a lot," she muttered.

"I love you," Mari confessed, her cheeks growing red. Minako's eyes lit up and she hugged her tight, an arm around her back and the other uncomfortably put away. "Since you settled in Hasetsu, I—" she burped, and she shook her head. "I've always liked you. It was a little school girl crush at first, you know?" Minako nodded and she kissed her cheek as she kept talking. "You are so amazing, and I wish I could be with you forever, Minako," she said.

Minako grinned wildly, and Mari thought she was beautiful. "We'll be together forever, then, Mari," she announced before kissing her lips again and again. Their kisses grew sloppier as they got up and Minako took another shot of beer. "Hey, uh," she started, using her hands as a megaphone. "I adore Mari Katsuki, and I'm dating her now!" she announced loudly, and Mari put a hand on her mouth to stop her from waking up Mari's parents. Minako, her hands shaking a little, took her hand in hers and kissed it, smiling.

"What if we don't remember what happened tomorrow?" Mari questioned. She knew that Minako, after drinking too much, had trouble remembering things. "Oh, I have an idea!" she said. She took his phone. "Let's record a message for us; I'll send you it if you don't remember."

"A-Alright," Minako said before burping. The audio started recording. "Hey, us from the future! Well, uh, I kind of kissed Mari and now we're dating..."

"And it's pretty damn gay," Mari added. "We'll be the best girlfriends to each other, right?" her voice was slurred only a bit, and Minako found it adorable in the middle of his drunken state.

"Y-yeah," Minako nodded, and her knees buckled before she fell to the carpet floor and effectively passed out. She started snoring loudly, and Mari repressed a laugh as she ended the recording.

Mari kneeled down next to Minako, the edges of her vision blurry and her head pounding a little. She was dating her years long crush now, and it felt surreal. She was so, so happy, though. "Good night, baby," she said before kissing Minako's cheek— the pet name felt right. She took her and put her in the couch, looking for a blanket while her walk was wobbly and she almost tripped twice. She ended finding one and she put it on top of Minako.

She headed to her bedroom with a smile on her lips. She was officially dating Minako, and it was like a crazy dream come true. She promptly fell asleep on top of the bed, and she didn't wake up until later that day.

When Mari woke up, she had a headache. She saw a sticky note in her bedside table, and she rubbed the sleep off her eyes before trying to read it. There was a glass of water and a pill next to it.

_'Here's some hangover help!_  
_I love you!_  
_\- your girlfriend, minako'_

Mari smiled as she swallowed the pill with help of the water. She did remember, and Minako seemed to remember too.

She was weirdly thankful of what drunkenness had done for both of them.


End file.
